Rugby Money
All dreams are about 8 seconds long, or so they say. No sense of time in misty other-worlds. They tend to come right before you wake up, too. It's funny how the mind knows when the body wants to rise, and can set in motion a complex narrative in sufficient time to allow that 8 second gap. You try creating a virtual world, characters to inhabit it, stories for their lives to follow, then encode it as an 8 second video file, then press Play. Can you do that before you even know it? They say other worlds don't need to live as ours does. Some say it's all a game, others that it is some sort of test. What are the rules, really? Do we know them? There's a line that we follow. Nobody's dared cross it yet, or walk against the traffic, or jumped to another road. Why is that? Is it that we can't? Is it that we won't? Is it that there's nothing else, nothing on the other side? Maybe the others can tell us if that's so. Do they move along that line? Do they walk down the straight and narrow as we do? Do they walk? 8 seconds isn't a lot of time, but then, when you don't need time, it's probably an eternity... Crew Writer: Witold Tietze. Post-Production: Matthew Kopelke. Music: Trey Lane. Digital Artwork: Marshall Browne. Production Assistant: David Hutchison. Producer: Matthew Kopelke. Director: Witold Tietze. Downloads *Trailer *[https://btrproductions.bandcamp.com/album/a-sprinkle-of-stardust-rugby-money Stream & Download Rugby Money @ Bandcamp] *Behind The Radio Plot Episode endings #As Stephanie rides the train home from work, she sees Trent riding the same train as her - despite the two of them never having met before, except in a dream... Additional credited cast Kelly Nero (David Hutchison), Rhonda Burrows (Caroline Frewin), Cary Newton (Kane Major), Mitchell Lang (Witold Tietze), Stephanie Leach (Tiffany Melius), The Old Woman (Susannah Tiller), Trent Marlowe (Jacob Aldridge), Arthur Guthrie (Matthew Kopelke). A Sprinkle of Stardust 001.jpg A Sprinkle of Stardust 004.jpg A Sprinkle of Stardust 008.jpg A Sprinkle of Stardust 009.jpg A Sprinkle of Stardust 010.jpg A Sprinkle of Stardust 011.jpg Popular myths Things to listen out for... *This release also features the audiobook of the first chapter of Kelly Nero's PHD publication, Dreams of the Alternate. The plan was to have each release feature another chapter of the book, with the entire publication being completed by the end of the sixth release. *Producer Matthew Kopelke features in some uncredited cameos as the train announcer and the automated Queensland Rail "doors closing" voice. In the latter instance, the intonation of the line was delivered to match the real sound exactly. *The above roles were originally meant to be Producer Matthew Kopelke's only acting involvement in the series, but when a cast member had to drop out at the last minute, this left the role of Arthur Guthrie vacant. Producer Matthew Kopelke took on the role, and delivered it in a style reminiscent of the vocal stylings of Ross Higgin's iconic Australian sitcom character Ted Bullpitt, from the Channel 7 series Kingswood Country. Things you probably never knew... *Trey Lane came on board as composer of the serial well before anything was written or recorded. In fact, he composed the series title theme purely based on the series pitch document and his excitement for the central idea. *This serial features the debut of the character Arthur Guthrie, a name that Producer Matthew Kopelke would later adopt, with the blessings of Writer/Director Witold Tietze, as his alias whenever he was playing a non-human character. This was similar to the approach taken by Nicholas Briggs during the Audio Visuals Doctor Who plays, who used such names as Arthur Wallace and Samuel Flint. *The artist who designed the cover artwork for this serial was Marshall Browne, then a prolific contributor to the Sydney-based publication house Eclectica Press. Not only did he supply the cover image itself, but he also generated a number of other images inspired by the script. Many of these were featured as part of the original CD liner notes. MB Artwork 2.jpg MB Artwork 3.jpg MB Artwork 4.jpg Quote, unquote Analysis Category:A Sprinkle of Stardust